Portable outdoor cookers or grills usually fired by charcoal briquettes are well known and are in wide usage in a variety of configurations. Known devices of this character which are capable of being disassembled or folded for transport or storage tend to be very limited in cooking capacity, and many prior art grills are not adapted to be easily disassembled without the use of tools, and some cannot be disassembled.
With the above in mind, the present invention has for a primary object the provision of a charcoal grill or pit which in the assembled state provides a quite large cooking space capable of grilling several large steaks simultaneously or cooking a large roast or other cut of meat. At the same time, the grill according to the invention is very easily disassembled, without the need for any tools, and when disassembled the various parts of the device interfit in a way enabling the device to be stored in a minimal space and to be easily transported, such as in the trunk of an automobile. In the knock-down condition, the fire pan of the unit nests within the cover and may contain a pedestal tube therein along with the grill rack engaging the regular grill rack rests. The base plate of the unit then rests on a top flange of the fire pan and forms a cover for the fire pan, whereby any ashes remaining in the fire pan are not easily spilled. The device is highly compact when in its knocked down state. Reassembling the grill for normal usage without tools is also extremely simplified and convenient.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.